


Coca-Cola

by lonewhiterose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, The Hex Files Monthly Adult Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewhiterose/pseuds/lonewhiterose
Summary: Drabble prompt was Coca-Cola...





	

_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything to do with it. I just play with the characters and make no profit from said play.  
A/N: So this is actually the first drabble I've ever written. I've never tried before, and for the first time in 7 months of my writing hiatus, this just decided it needed to be written. Not sure why, as I don't think it's that great, but I guess I'll just take inspiration where I can get it. Anywho, I love feedback, so don't be shy. :)_

\--

Draco sat across from Harry, staring longingly at his neck muscles as they contracted. By the time Harry noticed, Draco was already rock hard. 

Harry smiled at the flush in his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

“Do you want some?” He waved his bottle of Coca-Cola in Draco’s face. 

A smirk slowly overtook Draco’s face and he snatched the bottle between two fingers. Harry watched, cautiously, as Draco brought the bottle to his lips and licked the rim.

He whimpered quietly, eyes focused on Draco’s pink tongue and wet lips. When the bottle was licked a second time, Harry decided his lunch could wait. He leapt forward and straddled Draco’s thighs in the chair, kissing him soundly.

With Harry’s lips still attached to him, Draco lifted the bottle of Coke above their heads and tipped it. Harry jerked back in surprise and glared down at his – very smug-faced – boyfriend. 

“What was that for? Now I’ll have to shower and change clothes!” Harry harrumphed sadly.

Draco’s grin crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Exactly,” he said, before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

Harry laughed and, before closing the door, muttered, “I can’t believe he fell for it again,” remembering when he had “accidentally” poured Coke down his front just three days prior.

\--End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons.


End file.
